


Casual Get Together

by chorus_fruit



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Confessions, Holding Hands, M/M, Passive-aggression, just a casual completely normal get together, kids being kids, teen for a tiiiiiny bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus_fruit/pseuds/chorus_fruit
Summary: Xyler Tual had gone on two dates with every single dad in town. What happens when they all get together at Xyler's house?Giveaway fic! Written for glitchedhitman on tumblr.





	Casual Get Together

It wasn't meant to be anything big, just a casual get together among good friends. At least, that was what Xyler thought.

Almost every dad brought their kids. There wasn't enough room for all of them in the living room.

"Hey! Let's go in the yard!" Amanda exclaimed. Daisy and Camensita's faces lit up and the twins, Briar and Hazel, immediately ran through the house to the back door. Amanda stood near the kitchen, eyeing Lucien, Ernest, and Joseph's kids.

"Go on," Damien coaxed, shoving Lucien gently. The teen rolled his eyes and reluctantly went to stand next to Amanda.

"You too," Hugo said to Ernest. The eighth grader also rolled his eyes, but didn't budge.

"C'mon, nerd," Lucien said, "I'm not going out there by myself."

"You won't be by yourself, silly." Amanda stuck her tongue out.

Eventually, all of the kids wound up in the yard while the dads stayed in the living room. A palpable tension hung in the air, as though something was wrong, but Xyler couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, ah...how about BRUNch the other day, huh?" Craig sputtered.

Xyler laughed nervously. "We nearly lost that capybara. Did you get the leg reattached?"

Craig gestured to River in her baby-carrier, holding the in-tact capybara plush. The leg appeared to have been sewed back on by either Craig or one of his kids, what with the messy job that had been done.

"I'm glad you found it," Mat laughed. "Hey, Xyler, remember that PUP concert we went to? I nearly lost you in that crowd."

"I'm glad I found you eventually," Xyler said. "That Pablo character sure is something, too. I nearly bought a shirt because of him."

Mat laughed again. "Oh, I can't tell you how much merch I've bought from that kid."

"Oh! Trivia last week was nice," Hugo chimed in. Xyler swiveled his head around to face the teacher.

"To be honest, I was pretty sure we were going to lose," Xyler admitted. "But we didn't, so that's good."

"Yeah, we were there." Brian chuckled, gesturing towards Mat. "You pretty much crushed us."

"I would have liked to see that," Damien popped in. "But Xyler, your visit to my home the other day was most pleasurable. And that movie we went to see? I had a delightful time, despite...er...everything."

"What movie did you go to?" Joseph finally spoke.

"Just some vampire flick," Xyler replied.

"Ah," Joseph nodded. "Wasn't the bake sale the other day great? We made quite a bit of money, didn't we, Xyler?"

Xyler nodded, his mouth watering just thinking about the taste of the brownies.

"Yeah, those brownies were pretty good," Brian said. "But in all seriousness, the best outing I've had in awhile was minigolf with you and Amanda."

"Oh, stop it," Xyler said.

"Even though we lost," Brian began, looking as though he was going to stand up and give a speech, sitting right at the end of his seat. "I had a wonderful time, Xyler, and I bet the kids did, too."

Mat laughed nervously. Damien looked a bit annoyed about something.

Suddenly, Amanda and Carmensita came running into the room. Amanda had taken her jacket off.

"Dad, it's hot out, can we turn on the hose?" Amanda asked. Carmensita nodded towards Mat.

Xyler glanced at all the dads. Would they dislike him if he said yes? Probably. Was he going to say yes anyway? Probably.

"I think it's fine, we have plenty of extra towels," Xyler began, "but ask the other dads what they think first."

Amanda and Carmensita looked at all the dads expectantly.

"I say it's fine," Brian chuckled. "Let the kids be kids."

"I agree!" Joseph exclaimed.

"...Alright," Mat said reluctantly.

"I doubt Ernest will want anything to do with you if you get him wet, just a warning," Hugo said.

"The same goes for Lucien," Damien popped in.

"Okay!" Amanda seemed oddly cheery about it.

"I say go for it," Robert said in that gruff voice of his.

Amanda looked towards the last dad who hadn't spoken: Craig. Craig looked up at the ceiling, but smiled.

"Fine," he said with mock exasperation.

Amanda and Carmensita rushed out of the room. Xyler laughed, but Damien looked troubled about something.

"Damien? You alright?" Hugo asked. Damien was staring out into space.

Damien shook his head as if to clear it. "Fine. Xyler, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Xyler nodded, curious. Damien stood up and so did Xyler, and they walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Xyler asked, concerned. Damien shuffled.

"It is nothing. Nevermind," Damien said, grabbing onto his arm.

"No, tell me," Xyler insisted.

Damien sighed dramatically. "Just...Xyler," he began, incredibly serious. Xyler leaned against the counter. "I am...very...fond of you. I very much enjoy the time we spend together. I thought, that perhaps, you were fond of me as well. But being here and...and learning about all the time you spent with the others, made me realize that perhaps I am not as important to you as I had been lead to believe, and…"

"Oh!" Xyler exclaimed, cupping a hand to his mouth. "I didn't mean...I wasn't trying...oh, dear…"

"No, Xyler, it is fine if you don't like me as much as I had thought. It was selfish of me to think that you liked me at all, really...I'm just a boring, boring person deep down, and I'm afraid I've been leading you on—"

"No!" Xyler exclaimed. "You aren't boring. You're one of the least boring people I know. And you're not selfish, either. I'm...I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. You're a wonderful person and what you thought at first was right; I am fond of you. I'm more fond of you than any of the other people sitting in the living room right now and I don't quite know why."

Xyler gestured towards the living room as he spoke, and then he gestured towards Damien.

"Listen, I realize I've been stupid about this, but I mean it when I say that I like you. And maybe even more than like. Because you're a wonderful person, inside and out, even if you do think you're boring. And—"

A very loud scream that sounded like Lucien came from outside, followed by joyful laughter from Amanda.

Damien and Xyler exchanged glances; rushing out the back door and into the yard. There, Lucien was chasing Amanda around the yard, soaking wet. Amanda was soaked as well. She was smiling, but he had a scowl plastered to his featured.

Damien laughed. "I warned you, Amanda!"

"YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME," Amanda yelled, "NOT THAT HE WOULD HAVE IT OUT FOR ME!"

Damien laughed again. Xyler had to admit it was adorable.

A quick, sweet kiss on the cheek later, they were holding hands and watching as the twins, Briar and Hazel, picked up the hose and began fighting for it.

Just a casual, completely normal get together.


End file.
